The present invention relates to the general class of amusement devices wherein players compete with each other in attempting to deposit their respective playing pieces within target areas. The disc bowling game of the present invention consists of a base housing a battery operated motor, and a turntable which is driven by an off-center driveshaft which is gear driven by the motor so as to rotate the turntable. An angularly shaped, multi-faced deflection member, also driven by the motor, is eccentrically mounted to rotate above the turntable in the opposite direction. Sloping bowling chutes are provided for each of the players and positioned along the circumference of the turntable, each such chute defining a runway down which disc-shaped game pieces are bowled by the players. The sloping bowling chutes may be rotated manually to thereby change the direction at which the game pieces strike the deflection member and/or the playing surface of the turntable. The object of the game is for each player to bowl his disc-shaped game pieces down the chute in a direction and at a speed to cause the game pieces to be deposited within specified target compartments.